¡Feliz cumpleaños Jareth!
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Jareth va a estar de cumpleaños y sus sirvientes le preparan una fiesta sorpresa, pero aparte de eso Jareth Tendrá otra sorpresa...
1. Chapter 1

"**¡Feliz cumpleaños Jareth!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Jareth va a estar de cumpleaños y sus sirvientes le preparan una fiesta sorpresa, pero aparte de eso Jareth tendrá otra sorpresa…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen… ¡Créanme!, si fuesen míos yo estaría al lado de mi hermoso rey Goblin.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Pues… este es un regalo de cumpleaños para David Bowie, como Jareth no tiene fecha de cumpleaños hay que aprovechar el cumpleaños de Bowie, que es uno de mis grandes amores ^///^

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** El plan.

_**Fecha: 6 de Enero.**_

_**Lugar: Ciudad de los Goblins.**_

Todos los habitantes del Laberinto se encontraban, reunidos en la ciudad de los Goblins, trazando un plan. Su rey no sabía nada de eso, ya que desde que esa muchacha mortal lo había vencido, él había salido del castillo en ocasiones contadas durante esos largos tres años.

Todos sus sirvientes estaban preocupados por él. Es verdad que Jareth no era un magnifico rey, era caprichoso y todo debía hacerse a su gusto, pero él había elegido gobernar el laberinto cuando se le ofreció. Podría haberlo rechazado, pero no lo hizo.

Ahora sus sirvientes deseaban ver feliz a su rey, por lo que todos, incluso Hoggle, Sir Didimus y Ludo, estaban trabajando para una sorpresa para el rey. Pronto iba a hacer el cumpleaños de su rey, ya cumpliría seiscientos cuarenta y dos años, y como todos imaginaban él rey no lo recordaba. No lo había hecho ninguno de los dos años anteriores. Algo muy raro en él, ya que sus fiestas de cumpleaños siempre eran organizadas semanas antes y se invitaba a toda la nobleza del Underground.

Todo estaba organizado para la fiesta, no sería tan lujosa y extravagantes como las que siempre se hacían en el cumpleaños del rey, pero ellos pondrían su mejor esfuerzo por ver feliz a su soberano.

(…)

_**Fecha: 6 de Enero.**_

_**Lugar: Casa de la familia Williams, cuarto de Sarah.**_

Sarah había llegado a su casa e inmediatamente había ido a su habitación, ya que estaba sola en casa. Su familia había salido de viaje y ella había decidido quedarse. Se sentó frente a su espejo y con voz firme llamo a sus amigos de Laberinto.

-Hoggle, te necesito…-En el espejo se comenzó a ver la figura del duende. Sarah se sorprendió al ver a su amigo lleno de serpentinas.

-Hola, Sarah…-Dijo Hoggle sacándose las serpentinas de la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?.-Dijo Sarah curiosa viendo como Hoggle estaba mandando a algunos duendes a hacer unas cosas mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Sir Didimus.

-En dos días va a hacer el cumpleaños de Jareth y le estábamos preparando una fiesta. Desde que lo venciste únicamente ha salido del castillo cuando realmente ha sido necesario y no ha hecho fiesta de cumpleaños estos dos años y… ¡DEJA ESO AHÍ!.-Hoggle le gritó a un duende.-Sarah… ¿Podemos hablar después?

-Claro.-Dijo la muchacha.-Adiós…-Hoggle desapareció del espejo dejando a Sarah pensando. La muchacha se recostó en su cama, abrazando su almohada.

¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con él?... ¿Cuántas veces no había querido decir su nombre e invocarlo?, pero no se había atrevido. Tenía miedo de que Jareth estuviera enfadado con ella. Él le había ofrecido su corazón y ella lo rechazó cruelmente…

Se levantó de la cama. Había tomado su decisión. Le regalaría algo a Jareth por su cumpleaños. No le importaba que él rey la rechazara… ella quería hacer algo por ese hombre que le ofreció sus sueños y que ella rechazó.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._


	2. Chapter 2

"**¡Feliz cumpleaños Jareth!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Jareth va a estar de cumpleaños y sus sirvientes le preparan una fiesta sorpresa, pero aparte de eso Jareth tendrá otra sorpresa…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen… ¡Créanme!, si fuesen míos yo estaría al lado de mi hermoso rey Goblin.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Pues… este es un regalo de cumpleaños para David Bowie, como Jareth no tiene fecha de cumpleaños hay que aprovechar el cumpleaños de Bowie, que es uno de mis grandes amores ^///^

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** En busca de un regalo para un rey.

_**Fecha: 7 de Enero.**_

_**Lugar: Centro comercial.**_

Sarah se había levantado temprano ese día y fue al centro comercial a comprarle algún obsequió a Jareth. Camino por varias tiendas, pasando de ropas a joyas, de joyas a libros.

Cansada de caminar se fue a una cafetería que había cerca de las tiendas. Necesitaba comer algo. Su estómago se lo pedía a gruñidos…

Cuando comenzó a comer fue aclarando su mente…

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?, Jareth era un rey y él podría tener lo que deseara. Fue una tonta al hacer eso… En toda la noche anterior no pudo dormir pensando en algún regalo para el rey, pero no había muchas cosas que le llamaran la atención.

Jareth siempre vestía con trajes excéntricos, que eran del Underground, y sinceramente no se lo imaginaba usando unos jeans ni mucho menos una camisa normal… Joyas… ¡JARETH ERA UN REY!, podría tener una fortuna en joyas y oro. Y los libros… seguro que el rey tenía un montón de libros… además si verdaderamente deseaba decirle al rey lo que sentía por él no podía llegar con un libro de asesinatos en serie…

Agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, comenzó a caminar por última vez por las tiendas… sólo esperaba encontrar alguna cosa que pudiera decirle al rey lo que sentía por él.

Cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida vio en la vitrina de una tienda un pequeño cofre de madera, forrado interiormente con un terciopelo rojo y exteriormente adornado con tallados de un búho y de estrellas. Ese búho le recordó al rey… pero… ¿Qué podría darle con ese cofre?, es verdad que el cofre era de una madera muy fina y sus tallados eran preciosos, pero debía contener algo en su interior.

-Disculpe, señorita.-La voz de una mujer la sacó de su pensamientos. Se volteo a ver a la persona que estaba al lado de ella. Se veía que era una mujer ya madura, pero aún así seguía siendo sumamente hermosa. Su piel era casi tan blanca como su vestido con bordados dorados, que hacia juego con su larga cabellera rubia. Sus ojos azules contemplaron a Sarah. La mujer parecía una reina.

-Pues yo….-Sarah no supo porque sus mejillas habían enrojecido, ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente había estado contemplando el cofre para que la mujer saliera a preguntarle?...-Estaba observando aquel cofre de madera…

-Es para alguien especial.-La voz de la mujer fue más una confirmación que una pregunta. Sarah solamente asintió con la cabeza.-Venga conmigo. Creo que tengo algo que puede meter dentro del cofre…-Ambas mujeres entraron a la tienda. La mujer llevó a Sarah al mostrador donde de un pequeño estuche sacó un corazón tallado en cristal.

-Es… es hermoso…-Dijo Sarah observando el corazón. Eso le daría… le daría su corazón en un cofre. De él dependía si lo aceptaba o lo rechazaba.-Me lo llevó junto con el cofre.

-Muy buena elección señorita… ¿se lo envuelvo?.-Sarah asintió a la mujer. Después de unos minutos en que Sarah pagó y la mujer le envolvió el cofre en una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo verde con una cinta roja, Sarah se despidió y salió de la tienda feliz con su regalo únicamente esperaba que a su rey le agradase.

Cuando la mujer quedo sola en la tienda chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció de aquel lugar para aparecer en su hogar en el Underground, en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins. La mujer, ahora vestida con un hermoso vestido verde claro con bordados dorados, se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo… sabía que sus sirvientes le estaban preparando una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, pero ella debía lograr conseguir que su hijo saliera de sus aposentos.

-Espero que esta vez la muchachita haga lo correcto.-Dijo en un suspiro. Ella había estado muy afectada por la depresión en la que estaba su hijo… y simplemente lo deseaba ver feliz.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto criticas._


	3. Chapter 3

"**¡Feliz cumpleaños Jareth!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Jareth va a estar de cumpleaños y sus sirvientes le preparan una fiesta sorpresa, pero aparte de eso Jareth tendrá otra sorpresa…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen… ¡Créanme!, si fuesen míos yo estaría al lado de mi hermoso rey Goblin.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora: **Pues… este es un regalo de cumpleaños para David Bowie, como Jareth no tiene fecha de cumpleaños hay que aprovechar el cumpleaños de Bowie, que es uno de mis grandes amores ^///^

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Un rey deprimido.

_**Fecha: 7 de Enero.**_

_**Lugar: Castillo en centro del laberinto. Aposentos personales del rey.**_

Un hombre estaba recostado sobre la gran cama de doseles.

Estaba vestido únicamente con unos pantalones de seda verde obscuros. Su pálida piel contrastaba con el cobertor negro. Su rubia cabellera se veía opacada y ya no era tan desordenada como antes. Sus extraños ojos bicolores, tristes y melancólicos, estaban ensombrecidos por grandes círculos negros. La parte inferior de su faz estaba una barba de hace al menos unos cinco días. Su figura estaba más delgada de lo usual.

Nadie diría que ese hombre, de mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, fuese el temido rey Goblin, soberano del Underground.

¿En que se había convertido?... en un hombre deprimido y solitario. Ya casi no salía de sus aposentos y ya ni siquiera le preocupaba su apariencia física. ¿La causa?... todo por una muchacha de ojos esmeraldas… A esa que le había ofrecido su corazón. Que le habría dado todo con tal de que lo amase… pero… ¿Qué hizo ella? Desprecio su amor y se fue con su hermanito a su mundo. Dejándolo a él con el corazón destrozado.

Su mano fue a sus ojos y los tapo… Sintió como golpeaban a la puerta, pero no quiso ni siquiera decir un "adelante", ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para decir aquello.

-Jareth… ¿Estás bien?...-Esa era la voz de su madre. La mujer no se había ido de su lado desde lo de Sarah. Había dejado a su padre solo, únicamente para estar con él… Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan solo y miserable?...

Sintió como la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Escucho los pasos firmes que iban hacia su cama. Sintió como su madre se sentó al otro lado de la gran cama.

-Hijo…-La voz de su madre era preocupada.-Debes salir… Afuera hace un día precioso. ¿Tal vez podríamos tomar la merienda afuera?.

-No madre… gracias…-Dijo con su voz sin emoción.-No tengo hambre… sólo quiero dormir un poco más… prometo que mañana tomaremos la merienda afuera…-Intento que su voz sonara convincente. Hace días que le venía diciendo eso a su madre, para después fingir estar dormido cuando ella lo llamaba.

-Promesa de rey.-Dijo su madre. Con su mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hijo. Vio como ese cabello que antes parecía platinado ahora era opaco, sin vida, como su hijo.

-Promesa de rey.-Dijo Jareth dándose vuelta y dándole la espalda a su madre. No deseaba nada, ni siquiera los mimos que su madre le daba. Esos mimos que tantas veces lo calmaron de pequeño.-Ahora quiero dormir madre… adiós…

-Está bien hijo…-La mujer dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.-Mañana no quiero escusas. Si no te levantas yo misma te sacare de la cama…-Espero una respuesta que nunca llego… Jareth fingía estar dormido nuevamente. La mujer salió a paso lento de la habitación de su hijo. Deseando con todo el corazón que aquella muchacha le devolviera la felicidad a su hijo.

Por su parte el rey quedo solo en su habitación. Un sollozo escapo de sus labios. Se sentía patético… él, que había sido el gran rey Goblin, ahora no era más que un hombre deprimido y sin ganas de vivir. Él cual no recordaba que el día siguiente era su cumpleaños y tampoco esperaba cierto regalo que le iba a llegar.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._


	4. Chapter 4

"**¡Feliz cumpleaños Jareth!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Jareth va a estar de cumpleaños y sus sirvientes le preparan una fiesta sorpresa, pero aparte de eso Jareth tendrá otra sorpresa…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen… ¡Créanme!, si fuesen míos yo estaría al lado de mi hermoso rey Goblin.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Pues… este es un regalo de cumpleaños para David Bowie, como Jareth no tiene fecha de cumpleaños hay que aprovechar el cumpleaños de Bowie, que es uno de mis grandes amores ^///^

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** Volver al laberinto.

_**Fecha: 7 de Enero.**_

_**Lugar: Casa de la familia Williams, cuarto de Sarah.**_

Sarah había llegado a su casa e inmediatamente se había ido a bañar. Necesitaba relajarse. Después de todo un día buscando el regalo para Jareth estaba agotada.

Cuando salió del baño iba vestida con un pijama rosa, largo, con estampados de gatos. Se recostó en la cama y observó el regalo que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. ¿Verdaderamente le agradaría ese regalo a Jareth?, no… eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Ella estaba aterrada pensando que Jareth la rechazaría…

Suspiro pesadamente… Ella entendería perfectamente que Jareth no deseara estar con ella.

De pronto una duda llego a su mente… ¿Cómo llegaría ella al laberinto?. La última vez, y única, vez que había ido había sido gracias a Jareth. Aquella magia que era la misma que le permitía a sus amigos conversar con ella y que ellos pudieran visitarla.

Se levantó de la cama y fue rápidamente frente su espejo.

-Hoggle.-Dijo con voz apresurada.-Te necesito…-La figura del duende comenzó a verse por él espejo.

-¿Qué sucede Sarah?.-Dijo Hoggle con tono cansado. Aquello había de preparar un fiesta había sido agotador.

-¿Cómo puedo llegar ahí sin invocar a Jareth?.-Dijo sin rodeos. Ella realmente quería ir al Laberinto a ver al desdichado rey.

-Sólo alguien de la familia real puede traerte al Underground… Nosotros podemos ir a visitarte porque Jareth nos dio ese poder, pero no podemos traerte.-La voz de Hoggle sonó apagada.

-Yo me encargo de eso.-Dijo una voz en la espalda de Hoggle, el cual se giro sorprendido al ver a la persona detrás de él.-Dile que me invoque.

-Si majestad.-Hoggle dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a una persona detrás de él, que Sarah no logro ver claramente.-Sarah, di: Ojalá viniese la reina Goblin.

-Claro…-Dijo Sarah sorprendida. ¿Reina?... ¿Acaso Jareth se había casado?...-Ojalá viniese la reina Goblin…-Sarah vio sorprendida a la mujer que apareció frente a ella. Tenía el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules.-Usted era la vendedora…-Dijo sorprendida la chica. Si era la esposa de Jareth… ¿Por qué le había ayudado con el regalo para rey?.

-Mucho gusto.-La voz de la reina sonó cálida.-Yo soy Kerima, reina Goblin y…

-Esposa de Jareth.-La voz de Sarah era triste. La reina la observó con orgullo en los ojos. Esa niña verdaderamente se preocupaba por su hijo al punto de afectarle tanto pensar que ella era su esposa.-¿Por qué me quiere ayudar?...

-Jareth ha estado deprimido y quiero que vayas para alegrarlo. Simplemente eso.-Habló la reina con voz tranquila.-Te llevare ahora al Underground para la fiesta de mañana. No olvides llevar tu regalo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas si sabes que yo amo a Jareth?.-La voz de Sarah sonó firme.

-Porque ante todo yo lo quiero ver feliz. Anda, ve.-Sarah a pesar de todo cogió su regalo y se acercó a la reina.-Bien… ahora iremos.-La reina conjuro un cristal. Igual a los de Jareth. Lo lanzó al aire y cuando este tocó el suelo ambas habían desaparecido.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto criticas. _


	5. Chapter 5

"**¡Feliz cumpleaños Jareth!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Jareth va a estar de cumpleaños y sus sirvientes le preparan una fiesta sorpresa, pero aparte de eso Jareth tendrá otra sorpresa…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen… ¡Créanme!, si fuesen míos yo estaría al lado de mi hermoso rey Goblin.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Pues… este es un regalo de cumpleaños para David Bowie, como Jareth no tiene fecha de cumpleaños hay que aprovechar el cumpleaños de Bowie, que es uno de mis grandes amores ^///^

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DAVID BOWIE!..._

_*David Robert Jones, nació el ocho de Enero del año 1947*_

* * *

**Capitulo 5:** Feliz cumpleaños…

_**Fecha: 7 de Enero.**_

_**Lugar: Castillo de los Goblins, algún pasillo.**_

Se aparecieron en un pasillo frente a una gran puerta.

-Esta será tu habitación. Tendrás todo lo que necesites.-Habló la reina observando a la muchachita que apretaba contra su pecho el regalo para el rey.-Seguro le agradara. Tranquila…-La voz de la reina se vio interrumpida por las campanas del reloj que había en el castillo.-Ya es ocho de Enero… ya es el día de su cumpleaños.

-Si…-Dijo Sarah observando a la mujer que estaba parada a un lado de ella. Verdaderamente era hermosa. Ahora comprendía porque Jareth la había elegido como su reina, en vez que a ella… que era una muchachita que sólo lo había rechazado. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría hasta estar en la habitación.-Bueno… me iré a dormir, su majestad.

-Por favor.-La interrumpió la reina.-Sólo llámame Kerima.-Sarah asintió con la cabeza y entró a la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró la reina le lanzó un hechizo para que solamente pudiese abrirse por la mañana.

-Ese par debe conversar.-Dijo antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos.

Sarah, ajena a todo lo que había hecho la reina, camino con cuidado por la habitación, que era alumbrada únicamente por la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Dijo una voz que sobresaltó a Sarah. No pudo reaccionar hasta que la chimenea se prendió y vio a un hombre mirándola desde la cama.

(…)

_**Fecha: 8 de Enero.**_

_**Lugar: Aposentos personales del rey.**_

Jareth escucho como las campanadas que marcaban un nuevo día sonaron. Un suspiro de cansancio brotó de sus labios. Otro día sin ella, sin su cosa preciosa.

De pronto sintió como la puerta se abrió suavemente para luego cerrarse. No quería moverse de la cama, ya que suponía que era su madre, después de unos segundos en silencio decidió hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Al no tener respuesta con su magia hizo que la chimenea se encendiese. Observó a la joven que había entrado a su habitación, la cual sostenía firmemente un paquete con su pecho.-¿Sarah?...-La voz de Jareth se quebró en ese punto. Genial… ahora estaba teniendo alucinaciones, tal vez la falta de alimento se lo estaba provocando. Sin darle mayor importancia se recostó nuevamente en la cama.

-Jareth…-Un momento… ¿las alucinaciones hablan?. El rey se incorporo en la cama hasta sentarse. Se quedó observando a la joven que fue rápidamente al lado de la cama y se arrodillo al lado de él, dejando su paquete en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama.-Dios… ¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿estás enfermo?.-Sarah comenzó a tocar la cara del rey, el cual tenía una expresión sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo llegaste?.-Preguntó rápidamente el rey. ¿A qué venía la muchacha que le había destrozado el corazón?

-Pues… me trajo la reina.-Habló Sarah sorprendida.

-¿QUÉ?.-Jareth se levantó de la cama y fue en dirección a la puerta.-"Dime que no lo hizo… por favor".-Trató de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo.-Maldición…-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó Sarah levantándose del suelo. Se sonrojó al notar que Jareth únicamente estaba vestido con un pantalón de seda, dejando al descubierto su pálido pecho. Pero ese sonrojo rápidamente desapareció al notar el rostro del rey que era ensombrecido por las ojeras y por la barba descuidada. Su cabello estaba opacado y no era rebelde como ella lo recordaba. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. También notó que el rey estaba más delgado.

-Ella nos encerró. Odió cuando se mete en mi vida…-Jareth dijo con tonó amargado. Ni siquiera intentaría aparecerse fuera de su habitación, su madre pensaba en todo.-¿Qué hace aquí, Sarah?.-Su voz sonó con un enfado que no sentía. La verdad era que estaba aterrado…

-Tu… tu esposa me trajo…-La voz de Sarah sonó… ¿triste?

-No es mi esposa.-Habló Jareth con voz calmada mientras volvía a la cama a sentarse, cuando lo hizo apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y bajo la cabeza. Sabía que si la observaba más tiempo no podría soportar el que ella lo hubiese rechazado.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué es la reina Goblin?.-Sarah se sentó en la gran cama, al lado de Jareth. Cogió el paquete en sus temblorosas manos y lo dejo en su regazo.

-Es mi madre… ¿Qué quieres Sarah?...-La voz de Jareth hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo sólo… venía… venía… a decirte feliz cumpleaños.-El rey levantó su cabeza y la miró sorprendido.-Ten…-Dijo entregándole el paquete. El rey lo cogió dudoso. Abrió el paquete para encontrarse con un cofre de madera con un tallado de un búho rodeado de estrellas.-Ábrelo…-Obedeció a Sarah y se encontró con un corazón tallado en cristal.

-¿Qué significa esto?.-Dijo observando el corazón.

-Hace tres años… tú me entregaste tu corazón… y yo lo rechace… pero… ahora yo te ofrezco él mío… Te amo…-Dijo Sarah nerviosamente. Pasaron unos segundo en un silencio incomodo, que a Sarah le destrozo el corazón. Debió imaginar que Jareth no la seguiría amando… Unas manos en su cara la hicieron observar al rey que la miraba con dulzura…

-Yo también te amo mi chiquita…-Dijo antes de besarla…

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._


	6. Chapter 6

"**¡Feliz cumpleaños Jareth!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Jareth va a estar de cumpleaños y sus sirvientes le preparan una fiesta sorpresa, pero aparte de eso Jareth tendrá otra sorpresa…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen… ¡Créanme!, si fuesen míos yo estaría al lado de mi hermoso rey Goblin.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Pues… este es un regalo de cumpleaños para David Bowie, como Jareth no tiene fecha de cumpleaños hay que aprovechar el cumpleaños de Bowie, que es uno de mis grandes amores ^///^.

_Falta un solo capitulo para terminar este fic. Sé que debí terminarlo el 8 de Enero, pero la inspiración me abandono _U.U_. Bueno aquí les dejó este capítulo._

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** El regalo perfecto.

_**Fecha: 8 de Enero.**_

_**Lugar: Aposentos personales del rey.**_

_-Hace tres años… tú me entregaste tu corazón… y yo lo rechace… pero… ahora yo te ofrezco él mío… Te amo…-Dijo Sarah nerviosamente. Pasaron unos segundo en un silencio incomodo, que a Sarah le destrozo el corazón. Debió imaginar que Jareth no la seguiría amando… Unas manos en su cara la hicieron observar al rey que la miraba con dulzura…_

_-Yo también te amo mi chiquita…-Dijo antes de besarla…_

Sarah correspondió al beso que rey Goblin le daba. No había sido su primer beso, pero verdaderamente había sido el mejor que le habían dado hasta ahora. Jareth la tenía sujeta de la cintura y la acercaba a él lo más posible. El beso que le daba el rey era suave y tierno. No como se lo había dado un ex novio que tuvo. La muchacha sintió como la barba del rey le daba cosquillas, por lo cual rio un poco lo que hizo que Jareth se separara de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Preguntó el rey temeroso de que nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado, que ella no le hubiese dicho que lo amaba… que nada fuera real.

-Tu barba me da cosquillas…-Dijo la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas. En ese instante Jareth recordó su apariencia física. Era verdad, estaba hecho un fiasco total…

-Si… te molesta puedo sa…-Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Sarah lo estaba besando a él con todo el amor que poseía. Sarah compendió que él se preocupaba por ella, incluso por las cosas más triviales como si le picaba la barba que él llevaba.-Te amo tal como eres, Jareth.

-Sarah… mi reina…-Jareth la beso y suavemente fue echándola hacia atrás, para que la muchacha quedara tendida en la cama. El rey comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven, arrancando pequeños gemidos de los labios de Sarah.-¿Quieres seguir, Sarah?.-La joven miró los ojos bicolores del rey, que la miraban con dulzura, amor y preocupación. Ella sabía que él haría todo lo que ella deseara.

-Quiero que me hagas tuya, Jareth.-Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. El rey sonrió dulcemente y con un movimiento de su mano ambos quedaron desnudos. El comenzó a besar los labios de la chica, para luego descender por su barbilla hasta su cuello.

Ahí deposito suaves besos que hacían suspirar a Sarah. Después de unos minutos siguió su camino de besos hasta llegar a los senos de la joven. Sus labios se posaron sobre uno de los erguidos pezones y comenzó a dar suaves besos y lamidas.

Sus manos no se quedaron de ociosas. Una de ellas estaba en la cintura de Sarah, dándole suaves caricias, mientras que la otra masajeaba el seno que no era mimado por sus labios.

Sarah gemía bajo las caricias de Jareth, pero ella no quería ser la única que disfrutara, además que el cumpleañeros era Jareth. Como pudo separo al rey de ella y lo dio vuelta en el lecho. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Jareth, se posiciono sobre el rey y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

Cuando se separaron Sarah hizo el mismo recorrido, que el rey había hecho en ella, con sus labios. La barba que el rey llevaba aún le daba cosquillas y la hacía reír suavemente.

Sus labios llegaron al pecho del rey. Es verdad que no tenía el físico de un modelo, pero de igual manera tenía unos abdominales marcados, igual que los músculos de sus brazos.

Sarah recorrió todo el pecho de Jareth, con suaves carisias y besos, hasta llegar al miembro erguido del hombre. Sarah lo miró con un sonrojo en las mejillas, ella nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, bueno excepto por alguna que otra revista que le habían mostrado sus amigas, pero eso no tenía comparación. Llevó una de sus manos al pene erecto del rey y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, de arriba hacia abajo, para luego ir aumentando la velocidad.

Jareth sentía que no duraría mucho más, así que con una de sus manos detuvo lo que Sarah estaba haciendo. La muchacha le miró nerviosa, como temiendo haberlo molestado en alguna cosa.

-Ya es hora… mi cosa preciosa.-Dijo tomándola suavemente y volteando, para que ella quedase debajo de él.-¿Estás segura?...-Verdaderamente a él no le importaba si Sarah lo detenía, él lo haría ya que sólo le bastaba con la presencia de la joven a su lado.

-Sí…-Sarah sintió como el miembro de Jareth se posó en su entrada y fue entrando de a poco. Ella intentó relajarse, sabía que dolería. Cuando la barrera que guardaba su virginidad se rompió, sintió un fuerte dolor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus mejillas y ella se aferró a la espalda del rey, provocándole unas leves marcas.

-Tranquila… ya pasara…-Jareth le dijo dándole suaves besos en la frente. Permaneció quieto para que la joven su acostumbrara a su tamaño. Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de su Sarah. Como las paredes vaginales de la chica opriman su miembro.

Sarah sintió el dolor desaparecía para dejarle con una sensación de placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Comenzó a moverse debajo de Jareth. El rey comprendió el mensaje y fue dando lentas embestidas al principio, pero a medida de que los gemidos de Sarah iban en aumento lo mismo hacia con sus embestidas.

-Si… estás tan apretada… tan estrecha…-Susurro Jareth, en el oído de la joven, entre gemidos. Cuando sintió que las paredes de Sarah comenzaban a convulsionarse en un delicioso orgasmo, comenzó a dar fuertes estocadas. Sarah fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo arrastrando a Jareth después, el cual dejó su semilla en el interior de la joven y cayó sobre la chica, pero con cuidado de no aplastarla.

Después de unos segundos en esa posición Jareth se iba a levantar, para no pesarle a Sarah, pero la joven lo detuvo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del rey.

-Por favor… no te separes… quiero sentirte dentro mío…-Jareth hizo lo que la joven deseo, se quedo de esa manera por unos minutos más, pero había algo que debía atender antes de que Sarah se durmiese.

Salió del interior de Sarah y se incorporo en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de la chica. Sarah notó como la sangre de su himen había manchado las sabanas de seda blanca, que estaban debajo del cobertor negro que yacía desparramado en cualquier sitió de la cama. Sintió como sus mejillas ardían al ver que el rey también posaba su vista ahí.

-Yo lo siento, yo lo limpiare y…-Se vio interrumpida por uno de los dedos de Jareth que se había posado en sus labios.

-Tranquila mi cosa preciosa, esa es la prueba de que eres solamente mía.-Habló el rey con voz posesiva, lo que hizo sonreír a Sarah.-Ahora hay otra cosa que me preocupa…-Jareth hizo girar su mano y en ella apareció un paño mojado. Abrió las piernas de la chica y posó el paño húmedo en la intimidad de Sarah.

La joven sintió como ese ardor que había entre sus piernas iba desapareciendo gracias a la humedad del paño. Cuando Jareth creyó que ya estaba bien, hizo desaparecer el paño y se recostó al lado de su reina, de su Sarah. La muchacha se abrazó al pecho del rey, el cual los tapó a ambos con las mantas de la cama.

-Gracias…-Dijo Sarah en un susurró. Estaba agotada y sólo deseaba dormirse en los brazos del rey.

-Gracias a ti Sarah… te amo.-Dijo el rey besando la frente de la chica.

-También te amo…-Sarah besó el pecho del rey. El sueño pronto los fue invadiendo a ambos y se quedaron dormidos abrazados a la persona amada.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentario. Acepto críticas._


	7. Chapter 7

"**¡Feliz cumpleaños Jareth!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Jareth va a estar de cumpleaños y sus sirvientes le preparan una fiesta sorpresa, pero aparte de eso Jareth tendrá otra sorpresa…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen… ¡Créanme!, si fuesen míos yo estaría al lado de mi hermoso rey Goblin.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Pues… este es un regalo de cumpleaños para David Bowie, como Jareth no tiene fecha de cumpleaños hay que aprovechar el cumpleaños de Bowie, que es uno de mis grandes amores ^///^.

_Al fin, aquí está el último capítulo. Espero que les haya agradado el fic, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo ^^._

* * *

**Capitulo 7:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, su majestad!.

_**Fecha: 8 de Enero**_

_**Lugar: Aposentos personales del rey.**_

Jareth lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero un pequeño peso en su pecho se lo impedía. Su vista se poso en el cuerpo de Sarah, que estaba durmiendo aferrado a él. Una suave sonrisa llegó a sus labios.

Como pudo se levantó sin despertar a Sarah. Cogió su bata y se metió al baño. Quería lucir presentable para su reina.

(…)

Sarah fue abriendo sus ojos, perezosamente. Con su mano busco un cuerpo en la cama, pero no encontró nada. Lentamente se incorporó y observó a Jareth, que se estaba terminando de poner una chaqueta azul con bordados de plata, parado frente a la cama.

-Buenos días, cosa preciosa.-La joven observó como el cabello del rey volvía a tener su brillo de siempre y volvía a estar desordenado. La barba había desaparecido de la faz del rey, al igual que las ojeras.

-Buenos días.-Habló Sarah sonrojada tapándose con las sabanas. Jareth sonrió de medio lado y fue a depositar un suave beso a la frente de Sarah.

-Te estaré esperando en el comedor, mandare a alguien para que te ayude a llegar.-Habló mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Jareth…-El rey se volteo, para observar a la muchacha.-Feliz cumpleaños, te amo…

-Gracias, también te amo.-Dijo el rey saliendo de su habitación.

(…)

_**Fecha: 8 de Enero.**_

_**Lugar: Comedor del castillo.**_

La reina, Kerima, estaba sentada en el comedor, cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a un hombre de cabello negro y corto. Sus ojos eran de un color chocolate. Su morena piel contrastaba con su camisa blanca. Vestía uno pantalones verde obscuro que combinaban con su chaqueta verde con bordados dorados.

-Buenos días, Alex.-Habló la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días, conejita.-Se acerco a la mujer y deposito un suave beso en los labios de la reina. Se sentó al lado de ella esperando que los sirvientes trajeran el desayuno.-¿Cómo está Jareth?.-El rey miró a su esposa, que tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Ya lo veras…-Dijo misteriosamente la mujer. Cuando el rey iba a replicar algo, la puerta del comedor se abrió y dio paso al rey de los Goblins. Él miró a las dos personas sentadas en la mesa, listos para desayunar.

-Padre, que sorpresa.-Habló con una sonrisa en los labios. Por su parte la reina le miró con cariño, su hijo volvía a hacer el mismo.

-Veo que pasaste una buena noche, hijo.-Kerima habló con un tono de complicidad. Antes de que Jareth pudiese decir algo las puertas del comedor se abrieron y dejaron ver a Sarah que vestía con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, que combinaba con sus ojos. Su cabello iba recogido en un moño que dejaba unos mechones sueltos, enmarcando su rostro.

-Buenos días…-Dijo la muchacha con un leve sonrojó en las mejillas. El rey se levantó de su asiento y sujetó la mano de Sarah, dándole un beso en la palma.

-Buenos días mi lady. Un placer conocerla. Yo soy Alexander, padre de Jareth.-Habló cordialmente el rey.

-Yo soy Sarah, mucho gusto…-Habló Sarah con voz nerviosa, nunca hubiese pensado que iba a conocer a los padres de Jareth. Su mente le recordó que debía hacer algo, ¡sus amigos los estaban esperando!.-Jareth, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?.

-Claro…-Comenzó a caminar con Sarah fuera del comedor dejando a sus padres solos.

-Bueno… ¿Qué sucede?.-Dijo el rey mirando a su esposa.-¿Quién la muchacha?, no recuerdo haberla visto nunca, además Jareth tiene una sonrisa de bobo que no se le quita con nada.

-Ella es la campeona del Laberinto, querido.-Habló mientras se levantaba su asiento y sujetaba un brazo de su esposa para seguir el camino que antes había tomado Sarah y Jareth.-Ven… los Goblins le prepararon una fiesta a Jareth…-Su voz sonó alegre, estaba feliz de que su hijo volviese a hacer el de siempre.

(…)

_**Lugar: Algún pasillo del castillo hacia los jardines.**_

_**Fecha: 8 de Enero.**_

-Sarah… ¿Dónde me llevas?...-Dijo Jareth curioso, se dejaba guiar por Sarah.

–Ya verás.-Sarah le guiaba feliz, cuando iba saliendo de la habitación Hoggle la esperaba para decirle que estaba todo preparado. Cuando iban llegando a la salida del pasillo Sarah se detuvo y miro a Jareth.-Cierra los ojos.

-Pero…

-Sólo ciérralos y confía en mí…-Le sonrió Sarah, Jareth sólo le obedeció. Sarah lo cogió de la mano y lo guío en dirección al jardín…-Ábrelos.-Jareth obedeció lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos…

-¡SORPRESA!.-Gritaron todos sus duendes y sirvientes del castillo. Jareth vio sorprendido como el jardín estaba adornado con serpentinas y cosas así. Observó sorprendido la fiesta que le habían preparado sus sirvientes.

-Yo… bueno… no sé qué decir…-Dijo Jareth mirándolos a todos, que esperaban ansiosos.-M-muchas gracias…-Eso fue suficiente para sus sirvientes.

La fiesta comenzó y todos estaban alegres, es verdad que no tenían comparaciones con las fiestas extravagantes que siempre se hacían en su cumpleaños, pero estaba bien para Jareth, ya que había visto el cariño que sus sirvientes le tenían… aparte había recibido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños… a su reina.

**.-The end.-**


End file.
